This invention relates to testing apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for testing the plumbing of a bathtub.
In a conventional bathtub, there is included a drain outlet at the lowest point of the tub, which may be opened and closed as selected. There is also included an overflow outlet positioned adjacent the upper portion of the tub, the overflow outlet and drain outlet communicating with drain conduit means. In order to test the drain outlet, overflow outlet, and/or the drain conduit means of the tub, the drain outlet is closed, and the water tap is turned on until the tub is sufficiently full of water to reach the level of the overflow outlet, whereupon the operation of the overflow outlet and conduit means immediately associated therewith can be observed. During such process, the level of water is built up to a quite high level in the tub, providing that a relatively large head of water is placed on the drain outlet, so that leaking of the closed drain outlet can be observed. Furthermore, the drain outlet can then be opened so that proper operation thereof and of the conduit means immediately associated therewith can be observed.
It is to be noted that the proper testing of such outlets of the tub and the drain conduit means thereof requires that substantially the entire tub be filled with water. This is obviously a very time-consuming process for the person undertaking the test, and also requires a great amount of water each time a tub is to be tested.
Of general interest in this area are U.S. Pat. Reissue No. 19,771 to Crosbie, disclosing a receptacle which communicates with a drain through a tube, such receptacle and tube being permanently positioned to receive drippings from the faucets of the tub when they are in their closed positions. Also of general interest is U.S. Pat. No. 986,601 to Smith, which disclosed a shell in operative association with a faucet and drain, such shell acting as a siphon apparatus. Further of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,428, to Jette et al, disclosing an apparatus which may be adjusted for varying the overflow of water in a tub.